tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suitman's Survivor 19: South Pacific
Survivor: South Pacific is the ninteenth season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. It features fourteen brand new players and four former castaways, with Redemption Island in play throughout the season. Winner: JETTEJ (5-4-0 Jury Vote) Tribes: Savaii Upolu Te Tuna Castaways: '''18 '''Days: 16 Episodes: 15 Location: Upolu, Samoa Original run: July 9th 2012 - July 24th 2012 Preceded by: Survivor: China- Second Chances II 'Followed by:' Survivor: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn Season Summary Fourteen new castaways arrived on Samoa in the South Pacific, to play it out in the untimate challenge. They were joined by four returning players, Caliboy from Palau, Cmack311 from Cook Islands, Zbase4 from Tocnatins, and PizPaz from Africa. Caliboy and PizPaz joined the Savaii tribe, and Cmack and Zbase joined the Upolu tribe. From the off they planned for an all-returnees alliance, and it almost worked. Redemption Island made it's return to the game, and then it began with both tribes going to Tribal Council. The prior Immunity Challenge saw Ghoul win Immunity from Savaii, and Druhhbby win Immunity from Upolu. At the Upolu Tribal Council, a majority alliance was formed between Cmack, Zbase, Alyxandra, Druhhbby and Yaxha. The solid alliance, and others on the tribe, though it was the best move possible to get rid of inactive Sajanas, and he was voted out. At Savaii tribal, the tribe assesed the fact that everyone had shown up to the challenge, and the tribe thought that the returnees PizPaz and Caliboy were not needed. In a shocking vote, the blindsided PizPaz out of the game, much to Caliboy and Ghoul's dismay. On Redemption Island, PizPaz won the first duel and knocked Sajanas out the game. The first Tribal Immunity Challenge was won by Savaii, and Cmack and Zbase rallied to get TheGoodMan out, who had not been to challenges. However, the former alliance went against the returnees, and voted out Rikku. This move would soon create mass tension on the tribe, as Cmack, who originaly thought the was in control, realised he was now on the outs. Upolu managed to win the next challenge, and the Savaii alliance decided to get Ghoul out. So not to stay on the outs, Caliboy went with the plan so he shouldn't be targeted in the future. There was one of the most controvesial wins ever at the next challenge, after Cmack tried to purposely loose for his tribe that he was on the outs of, but still won the challenge. As tensions continued to boil over on Upolu, both Harpersisland and Dolphinsoccer were confortable with their positions on Savaii. They led the entire tribe into voting out inactive Remajakl, and keeping the tribe strong. On Redemption Island, PizPaz had continued his winning streak by beating Rikku, Ghoul AND Remjakal in the duels. After Upolu won immunity again, the two key leaders on Savaii, Harpers and Dolphin, were now against each other. With Caliboy and AdamBongo now a secure duo on the tribe, they cotninued in the plan to vote out Harpers, and Harpers was suprised when the people he thought he was aligned with voted him out. He then became the fifth person to loose out to PizPaz on RI. After Upolu won their fourth challenge in a row, Savaii's numbers were starting to dwindle. At Tribal Council, they collectively decided to vote out Dolphin, so that they no longer had one single person controling the tribe. As Dolphin got the boot, he faced off against PizPaz to get beck into the game. PizPaz completed his straight run of wins, and re-entered the game. Savaii and Upolu then merged into Te Tuna, with Cmack and even Zbase still on the outs of Upolu. It looked like it was going to be Savaii vs Upolu, but when Cmack and Zbase realised they were at the bottom of their tribe, theyb stuck and went with their original returnees alliance and jumped over to Savaii, putting the dwindling Savaii now in the majority with Cmack and Zbase firmly situated into their ranks. At this stage, Cmack had the Upolu idol and Caliboy had the Savaii idol, so it all looked set for this new alliance. But then a THIRD Te Tuna idol was announced, which would be found by anyone. After returning from RI, PizPaz secured that he would survive at least one Tribal Council by winning Immunity. The core alliance of seven then tested their strength in numbers and voted for Piddu. Upolu were shocked when their majority suddenly turned into minority and Piddu was sent to the re-booted post-merge Redemption Island. Manipulation proved his worth by winning the next challenge, and the alliance once again showed off their majority by voting out Yaxha, who joined Piddu on Redemption Island. Things changed though in the next vote. PizPaz won his second Immunity, and Alyxandra found the Te Tuna idol. In fear of an idol, the Savaii alliance, feeling safe with a large majority, ended up splitting the vote between Alyxandra and GoodMan. Manipulation's vote was supposed to seal the deal for Alyxandra, but seeing what was happening, he took the chance to put a dent in the large alliance which he felt he couldn't beat at the end. He FLIPPED from the Savaii and returnees alliance to Upolu, and used to split vote to cast a majority fourth vote for Caliboy, and Caliboy was blindsided with the Savaii idol in his pocket. The Savaii alliance was stunned, and the blame was quickly put on AdamBongo. Howver before he left, Caliboy revealed his firm duo bong with AdamBongo and that it wasn't him that flipped. Manipulation's plan to put the blame on Adam to a splinter when this caused Savaii to speculate on who really did flip. They decided to test this with the next vote. On Redemption Island, Yaxha beat Caliboy, while Piddu forfeited the challenge, and Piddu and Caliboy became the first and second members of the Jury. PizPaz won his third Immunity, and Cmack, Zbase, PizPaz and JETTEJ told Manipulation and AdamBongo to vote for Druhhbby. The four of them though voted for GoodMan. This was a test, because it would show if one of those two did flip if only one vote for Druhhbby was cast. They could then vote GoodMan out in the re-vote. Sure enough Adam voted for Druhhbby, while Manipulation voted with Upolu for Cmack. With Caliboy saying that it wasn't Adam, the alliance realised it was Manipulation who was the flipper, and in the re-vote, they made up with Adam to have a new majority of five and get rid of GoodMan. But initialy, Adam wasn't happy. He had been wrongly accused by his own alliance to be the flipper, and they they falsely told him who to vote. He was the flip vote, do Manipulation and GoodMan of Upolu tried to rally to get them to vote out Cmack. However, Zbase told Adam that it was likely that GoodMan had the Upolu idol, although Cmack had it, and that they should vote him out to flush it out. Alyxandra tried to ploy Adam into siding with them by giving him the Te Tuna idol, but Adam didn't know if it was real or not, so after a long thought, he gave the idol back and voted out GoodMan, who turned out not to have an idol, to Zbase's confusion. In a twist to the next challenge, the Immunity winners would not vote at Tribal Council. Cmack, JETTEJ, Manipulation and Druhhbby were all immune, and Alyxandra seemed alone at Tribal. It looked like Adam, PizPaz and Zbase were all against her, but things turned around when she played the Te Tuna idol to survive. To everyone's shock, two votes against Alyxandra were voided by the idol and PizPaz was voted out, and sent once again to Redemption Island. BUT there were TWO votes to get PizPaz out, as Adam had now finally flipped and joined with the Upolu alliance. The original dominant Savaii and returnee alliance, were now the outsiders, down 4-3 in numbers. But at the next Tribal things got hairy again. On Redemption Island, Yaxha forfeited the duel and became the third Jury member, while PizPaz beat GoodMan ,who became Jury member four, and he stayed alive to fight in the final duel. Cmack won Immunity, and knowing they were now on the outs, he revealed that he had the last idol in the game, the Upolu idol. He handed the idol to Zbase to save him, as he knew he'd be their target. And he was right. But after hearing that Zbase was playing an idol, the Upolu alliance quickly tried to vote JETTE, but it was too late. The vote went awry, and Manipulation was sent to Redemption Island. Things were now very tense. No idols remained, and the vote was deadlocked 3-3. Cmack, Zbase and JETTEJ vs Adam, Alyxnadra and Druhhbby. But then a massive shock-Druhhby was medically evacuated after a banning. Alyxandra and Adam now felt screwed. In a hard fought attempt to win the next Immunity, neither Alyxandra nor Adam could win. Insted, Cmack won his third Immunity. At Tribal Council, to ensure he was still standing at the end, Adam went back with the Savaii alliance and unanimously voted out Alyxandra in a 4-1 vote. In the final Redemption Island duel, Manipulation didn't even get off the starting blocks, while Alyxandra and PizPaz fought it out in a closely fought race for victory. Alyxandra prevailed, and PizPaz and Manipulation joined the Jury. After Alyxandra lost the F5 Immunity Challenge to Cmack, she was once again in danger, and the same scenario occured when she was once again booted from the game 4-1. At F4, Cmack beat AdamBongo in a relitively-long Endurance challenge, and AdamBongo was subsequently voted out as the ninth Jury member. At one of the most dramatic Final Tribal Councils ever, Cmack was torn down on his lack of social game, although having a strategic and physical game. Zbase was passed off for doing nothing and just following Cmack, while JETTEJ was given praise for his great social game and aligning himself with the two most hated in the game to have a good case to win at the end. However JETTEJ was also seen as a bit of a follower by some former Savaii members. In the end, it was Savaii vs Upolu to the last minute as all of the Savaii Jurors voted Cmack to win (who was Upolu), and all of the Upolu Jurors voted JETTEJ to win (who was Savaii). This crowned JETTEJ the Sole Survivor in a 5-4-0 vote. Contestants * As Alyxandra played an idol on herself, 2 votes cast against Alyxandra did not count. ** As Zbase4 played an idol on himself, 2 votes cast against Zbase4 did not count. The Game * Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. ** On Day 1, the Immunity Challenge was Individual due to both tribes going to Tribal Council. *** All immune players could not vote on Day 11's Tribal Council due to the Victor But Voided Twist. Voting Table * All immune players could not vote on Day 11's Tribal Council due to the Victor But Voided Twist. ** Druhhbby was Medically Evacuated on Day 12. *** PizPaz returned from Redemption Island on Day 7. **** Alyxandra returned from Redemption Island on Day 14. Twists Redemption Island Redemption Island from All-Stars and Redemption Island returned. If a player is voted out they will be sent to Redemption Island. When someone joins them, they will duel off. Loser would be out for good while the winner would stay on Redemption Island. At some point in the game the person left on Redemption Island re-enters the game. Victor But Voided On Day 11, the Immunity Winners were unable to vote at Tribal Council. Four people won Immunity, and so they were all ineligable to vote. Returning Castaways PizPaz returned for Suitman's Survivor 20: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn where he placed 13th. Alyxandra and AdamBongo returned for Suitman's Survivor 22: One World where they placed 12th and as runner-up respectively. Manipulation returned to represent this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present, where he placed 8th out of 22. AdamBongo is also in Thailand, representing a different season. He placed as the Sole Survivor. Manipulation, JETTEJ, Alyxandra, AdamBongo and PizPaz all returned for Suitman's Survivor 25: Best of the Best where they placed 29th, ?, ?, ? and ? respectively. Key Intros Original Intro Merge Intro Final Three Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor